


Hands On

by keelywolfe



Series: by any other name [50]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Boys!, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: All Edge wanted was to get his shopping done. When Stretch tags along, one can never tell what will happen!





	Hands On

* * *

One of Edge’s favorite places in town was the Ebott Farmer’s Market. Open on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, he made a point of going once a week because there was no better place to get the freshest ingredients. 

Since Monsters had come to the surface, the market had undergone a complete renovation. It had quickly become apparent that most Monsters were eager for the wares, having spent the better part of their lives underground with the little variety of fresh produce that was available there. 

After construction, the Market had expanded to rows of cheery outdoor stalls and a two-story building filled with vendors. It was one of the few places in Ebott that Monsters visited regularly and instead of a subtle sticker declaring their Monster-positive status in the corner of one of the windows, tucked in amongst the credit card advertisements, there was a banner stretched across the entrance that declared ‘Welcome Monsters!’ in a bright, cheery font. 

It was inspiring to see it, a reminder of what the world could be. 

But when Edge came to the market weekly for his shopping, it was without Stretch. He hadn’t asked a second time if he’d like to come after the first, when Stretch had looked at him as though he’d lost his mind, declaring that he refused to enter any building that sold the evil that was kale on principle. 

Which, all right, Edge didn’t care for kale much either, but he wasn’t going to ban an entire building from his life because of it. 

That meant it was a surprise this morning when Stretch had asked him, too hesitantly, still not quite his normal self, if he could come along. 

“Of course you can,” Edge said, surprised. “But why? Didn’t you tell me that grocery shopping was, hm. I believe you said it was boring beyond all endurance?”

Stretch grimaced, “yeah, but _you_ aren’t. i just…” he fidgeted a little, not looking at Edge, “just wanted to spend time with you, that’s all.”

That he’d admit it so readily, without an easy joke or any concealing sarcasm, made Edge soften, his soul aching. He slipped an arm around Stretch and pulled him in, startling him into finally looking at him. 

“Of course you can come,” Edge repeated. He caught Stretch’s hand and pulled it up so that he could press a kiss against his knuckles, close to his ring. “I’d love it if you did.”

The car ride was a quick one, Stretch squirming a bit in his seat, obviously brimming with questions that he didn’t ask. His lighter was in his hands, flicking through his fingers in an all-too visible tell of his anxiety. 

Edge didn’t press him, waiting for him to work through whatever was bothering him. Talk to me, Edge didn’t plead, show me that enthusiasm, all that brilliant knowledge that you have stored. He loved hearing it, loved Stretch’s babbling little moments of eagerness as he shared tidbits and trivia. 

They’d get there, Edge told himself. A little more time, they’d get back to where they were. 

His pained concern faded to an afterthought when they arrived and Stretch caught sight of the market for the first time. Most of the outside booths were closed for the winter but some were open, and the entire building was decorated in bright streamers and lights. A trio of flagpoles on one side flew the American flag, the official flag of the City of Ebott, and the Monster Delta Rune emblem. 

Stretch’s sockets were wide, taking it all in. “this is bigger than i thought.”

“I believe there’s over fifty vendors now,” Edge told him. “Come on, you can have a look inside.”

The way he scrabbled excitedly at his seatbelt and bounced out of the car was warming. He didn’t wait for Edge, darting over to one of the outside vendors. Bottles filled with dark syrup were on display, each one with a maple leaf and off to the side was what looked like a steaming metal vat. By the time Edge made his way over, Stretch and the Human were chatting animatedly, and Stretch was stirring the vat with a large wooden paddle. 

“look!” Stretch said excitedly. “he’s making maple syrup, you have to keep the temperature just right to boil the sap to syrup. once it gets to the proper density, he can filter it and then bottle it!”

“I see,” Edge said, amused. Another couple of stirs and Stretch handed the paddle back. 

“that was so cool, thank you!” Stretch blurted happily, turning those bright, pleading eye lights to Edge. “can we buy some? please?”

In short order, Edge’s wallet was minutely lighter and Stretch was happily carrying a bag that had not only syrup, but maple sugar candies as well.

They made their way inside the building where the long walls were lined with vendors. The aisles were filled with Humans and Monsters alike, carrying baskets and cloth bags as they shopped. 

His favorite vegetable vendor was the second table in and Edge started that way, saying, “There, now that you’ve gotten a treat, we can get—”

He trailed off when he realized he was talking to air. “Stretch?”

The search was a short one. Two booths down he found Stretch leaning across a table, watching with wide-eyed fascination as a young woman poured batter through a funnel into a vat of hot oil. 

“look, look, she’s making funnel cakes!” Stretch exclaimed the moment he walked up, as though he’d only been waiting for Edge to appear. “it’s like…like she’s weaving a donut!”

“I see that,” Edge told him, waiting with amused patience as the Human plated the small cake and dusted it with powdered sugar. He reached for his wallet only to blink in surprise as she waved it away. 

“On the house,” she told him with a smile, “He was telling me he’s never had one before.” She turned her grin to Stretch, “Now, isn’t that a taste of heaven, like I said?”

Mouth full, Stretch nodded enthusiastically, giving her a sugar-dusted thumbs up. She laughed and went back to pour more batter into the oil as Edge herded Stretch along. 

“w’nna bite?” Stretch mumbled through crumbs and Edge shook his head. 

“It’s all yours, love,” Edge said dryly, eyeing the slightly mangled treat. “You’re double-strength in sugar at this point, now we are getting vegetables. Stay with me.”

Obediently, Stretch followed behind him, still munching away as Edge went to the vendor booth. The Human there, Bob by his nametag, knew him on sight, greeting him cheerily.

“Knew you’d be in today!” he said heartily. He gave Stretch a curious look. “Brought along a friend, did ya?”

“hi,” Stretch grinned, wagging his powdery fingers in greeting. “i’m something like that, yeah.”

“This is my husband, Stretch,” Edge said, a little warily. Humans could be…strange…about what they perceived as same-sex couples and while he would regret losing his preferred merchant, he was not about to deny Stretch in the face of bigotry. 

His worries proved unfounded, Bob didn’t bat an eyelash, only held out a hand for Stretch to shake as soon as he wiped away the last dregs of sugar. “Good to meet ya, Stretch! Well, boys, I’ve got your normal order set aside, unless there’s something extra you need this week.”

“No, I—” Edge began, only to be interrupted. 

“what are these?” Stretch asked curiously, holding up a strange, green globe of…Edge couldn’t tell if it was a fruit or vegetable. 

“That’s a treat, that is,” Bob said eagerly. He took it from Stretch’s hand and pulled out a pocket knife, peeling it expertly, “It’s called a pawpaw, don’t see them around very often. Here, have a taste.”

He held out a slice on the point of his knife and Stretch plucked it up, tasting it cautiously, then with delight. “oh, it’s good!”

Bob held out a slice to Edge and he took it, tasting it carefully. It _was_ good, sweet and soft, the flavor unusual. It made him think of mangoes and bananas, and already he was imagining recipes he could use it in. Particularly since Stretch seemed to like it. 

“Some of those as well,” Edge decided. 

“You got it, boss,” Bob laughed. He didn’t notice Edge’s slight flinch at the title as he gathered up a few of the pawpaw in a paper sack. “Lemme get the rest of your order, just a mo’”

It hardly took him a moment to bring it out, helping Edge load them into his cloth bags. “All right, should be set for another week…oh. Looks like you lost your husband.”

“What?” Edge blinked, looking over to find an empty spot where Stretch had been only moments before. He sighed. “Yes, he does that. How much do I owe you?”

Groceries in hand, Edge began the search once again. It took a little longer this time until he found Stretch because he was actually behind a vendor table with an older Human woman. 

He was sitting at a spinning wheel, awkwardly pressing on a pedal of some sort with one foot while focusing utterly on a handful of what Edge thought was wool. The woman had a hand in as well, guiding, and as Edge watched, Stretch’s eye lights widened in delight as a strand of yarn formed, winding around the bobbin. In only moments, he could see the ball of yarn slowly growing and by the time Stretch was finished, they’d added a purchase of several balls of yarn in a variety of colors, a beginner's book, and a set of knitting needles to their growing purchases. 

“There’s a dairy at the end of this aisle,” Edge told Stretch, who was already paging through his new book. “Fresh butter and heavy cream are next on the list.”

“cool,” Stretch said absently, then his head jerked up as Edge’s words filtered through his focus. “wait, a dairy? do they have cheese?”

“I’m sure they do.”

“cottage cheese?” Stretch asked eagerly. “i haven’t had fresh cottage cheese since we came aboveground.” 

“We can certainly ask,” Edge said warmly, catching Stretch’s hand in his own and gently threading their fingers together. Stretch squeezed briefly and didn’t let go, letting Edge lead him along. 

It didn’t last. By the time they’d gotten to the dairy and fresh cottage cheese had been added to his normal order, Stretch was gone again. This time Edge tracked him down to find him watching a glass blowing demonstration. (Edge would admit that he was relieved that Stretch didn’t ask to participate in that one.)

Edge stood back and his attention was not on the Human who was expertly forming the glass into what looked like a goblet. It was on his husband, who was sitting in a crowd of other Humans and Monsters who paid him no mind, no cold glares or sneers to chase him away. His eye lights were riveted, following every move the glassblower made and Edge could already see they’d be here for some time, questions were burbling within Stretch like bubbles in a glass of soda. 

He didn’t mind in the slightest. 

This, yes, this was the Stretch he’d been missing so desperately. His wide-eyed excitement, his brilliant enthusiasm for new things, for learning. The ride home would be filled with chatter, he was sure, all of it coming out of Stretch in a rush as he told Edge about everything he’d discovered, and Edge could listen in contentment to the delight in that whiskey-sweet voice, bask in his lover’s happiness. 

Not that there was any rush to leave, there was plenty more to see at the Market. At the very least, Edge knew of a Human who sold fresh eggs because he was the one who had given Edge the information on who to contact about getting their own chickens. Surely Stretch would enjoy a conversation with him. 

If he was interested in knitting, perhaps he’d enjoy watching the young woman who sat weaving at her loom the blankets that she sold. At the candy stall, they made their own fudge and there were hourly demonstrations. There was a winery as well and…ah, yes, not that long ago a new vendor had opened shop with his own honey varieties. 

There was plenty left to see and do. Edge so often came here only to quickly gather his purchases and leave that he’d forgotten. Trust Stretch to remind him to slow down a bit and enjoy the world they’d come to live in. 

Although, he might go to the car and put their purchases in the trunk. He was probably going to need a free hand. 

For the moment, though, he stayed where he was, loving his husband’s bright-eyed excitement as he watched molten glass form into something delicate and beautiful. 

Like Stretch himself, Edge thought with a private smile, not that he’d say such a thing to his love…not unless he was trying to start an argument. That did have its appeal, on occasion. 

Stretch glanced in his direction and caught his eye lights, giving him quick, happy smile. Edge only pressed to fingers against his own teeth, blowing a discreet kiss in Stretch’s direction to watch him pretend to catch it, clasping it to his chest above his soul. 

_Love you_ , Stretch mouthed at him before he turned back to the demonstration. 

_Love you_ , Edge thought, then turned to walk back to the car. Yes, he was definitely going to need a free hand, if only to attempt to keep one on Stretch.

It was worth a try. 

-finis-


End file.
